fantomopediafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Пять ночей с фредди симулятор пицерии
Пять ночей с фредди симулятор пицерии-игра выпущенная скоттом является сиквелем к остальным играм. История * 11 июня 2017 года — первый тизер Скотта Коутона, посвященный Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, вышел на сайте FNaF World.com. Это изображение под названием "Iamstillhere" (рус. "Я всё ещё здесь"), на котором изображены глаза Scrap Baby. Осветление никаких результатов не дало. В коде был найден текст: ** "Be quiet. Yes, I can. You will do everything that I tell you to do. That doesn't matter, dummy. You would be lost without me. I can put myself back together." (рус. Успокойся. Да, я могу. Ты должен сделать все, что я скажу тебе. Это не имеет значения, глупышка. Ты бы пропал без меня. Я могу снова себя собрать.). * 18 августа 2017 года — на сайте Scottgames.com появился тизер, на котором изображен Minigame Freddy из Фейк-игры FFPS и разноцветная полоса за ним. Позже в тизере появились дети из той же мини-игры, а затем он изменился на жонглирующего пиццами Minigame Freddy. * ?? ?????? 2017 года — тизер обновился, на нем было написано название грядущей игры — Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator и подпись - "Coming soon!" (рус. Скоро!). * 3 декабря 2017 года — тизер изменился, на нем значилось, что игра выйдет через 2 дня. * 4 декабря 2017 года — тизер изменился, на нем значилось, что игра выйдет через 1 день. * 5 декабря 2017 года — игра официально выходит в Steam. На тизере стало написано, что игра уже доступна. * 7 декабря 2017 года — выходит обновление 1.021, которое немного упрощает игру, немного изменяет скримеры и исправляет баги. * 13 декабря 2017 года — игра выходит в Gamejolt. Персонажи 8-битные * мини игровой фредди * Мини игровой левша Помощник * Обучающий юнит * Кассетный парень * Хелпи Аниматроники * Поломанная бейби * Поломанная ловушка * Левша * Расплавленный фредди Объекты пиццерии * Бочка с шарами * Дешёвый бассейн с шарами * Бумажные кружки и тарелки * Цветные кружки и тарелки * Одиночная сцена * Двойная сцена * Станция санитарии * Дешёвый охлаждающий модуль * Пруд с утятами * Боб ведро * Мистер могу-сделать * Мистер обнимашки * Ящик №1 * Стен-сковородка * Бумажные приятели * Набор для вечеринок из фольги * Улучшенный акустический набор * Элитный акустический набор * Фруктовый лабиринт * Вечерний мотоциклист * Автомат с жвачкой * Неоновые прожектора * Крепкая сцена * Расширенная крепкая сцена * Улучшенный светофор * Счастливая лягушка * Мистер бегемот * Медведь недд * Свин-Портной * Конфетный кадет * Сцена со звёздным занавесом * Элитная сцена для концертов * Башня бассейн с шарами * Лестничная горка * Карнавальные обручи * Поездка на ракете * Лимонадный клоун * Фруктовый клоун * Неоновый проигрыватель * Лечебница * Защитные двери * Рок-звезда фредди * Рок-звезда бонни * Рок-звезда чика * Рок-звезда фокси * Телега с шарами * Плиточный пол с конфетти * Элитный бассейн с шарами * Светящаяся диско-пицца * Матрёшка (архив данные) * Неоновый набор для вечеринок * Гравитационный вихрь * Слон Орвилл * Король призов * Марионетка охранник * Левша * Музыкальный парень * Эль чип * Весёлая чика * Маринованные огурцы Факты * Это вторая игра из серии FNaF, где, чтобы завершить смену, нужно выполнить все задания, а не дожить до 6 часов утра. Первая — Sister Location. * Если нажать на нос Helpy в офисе, то мы услышим писк, который есть во всех играх серии FNaF. * Это четвёртая игра из серии FNaF, где нужно использовать клавиатуру во время игры. Первой такой игрой является FNaF 2, второй — FNaF 4, третьей — Sister Location. * Файл игры в папке "MMFapplications", по которому определяется прогресс игры, называется "FNAF6". * Вторя игра без камер(первая-фнаф4, третья-фнаф4 halloween) Категория:Статьи на которые ушло больше всего сил